


白露

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: al - Fandom, xb - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	白露

白露。  
火车站的墙上张贴着大幅月份牌，画中的时装美人风情万种地注视着车站里来来往往的人，马龙却不为所动，只是盯着背景里食品厂的牌子思索了一会儿，随即索然无味地收回了目光。  
嚣张了一个夏季的暑气终于偃旗息鼓，被天上降下来的寒气压得不得动弹，却还想反咬一口，冲撞出一场清凉的秋雨。只是上海这地界，软帐轻纱包裹的梦乡，怎么也唤不来惊雷，只有迷蒙的细雨轻轻抚摸被炙烤多时的大地。  
路上的行人少了些，但火车站不同，这里什么时候都是人来人往的。马龙又和别人不同，他既不四处张望，也不频频低头看手表，他只安静的站着，裹在深色的风衣里，好像和这个西洋风格的火车站融为一体，又让人无法忽视。  
他在这儿站了很久，早就引起了四周一票小贩的注意，显然他很阔绰，但是没人敢上前，因为他看起来不太好说话，不像是那些侃上几句就能从你的货车里拿走一包烟的客人。  
最后是一个小姑娘鼓起勇气走上前去，也许是不得已，即使是多一块钱也好，她太需要了，她什么也不怕。  
“先生，”小姑娘怯生生的开口，“您需要些什么吗？”  
马龙低下头看了小姑娘一眼。小姑娘惊得后退一步，她无法形容那种眼神，即使是老家林子里那些饿了一个冬天的狼也没有这样的——冷酷。  
“先……先生……”小女孩发现自己也不是那么坚定。  
马龙低头看小女孩的手推车，都是些零嘴儿，连香烟都没有，他的眼神飘向车站的角落。  
小女孩以为这位先生看不上她的小玩意，一下子把恐惧又抛到脑后，急急地开口：“先生，您要不要尝尝这瓜子，都是我自己炒的……”  
马龙看着藏在影子里的手下都收起武器待命，才收回目光，露出一个笑容，“你这儿有糖吗？”  
小姑娘一愣，这位先生生得白净，笑起来温柔好看，与“冷酷”两个字根本不沾边儿。  
“没有吗，”见小姑娘没回答，马龙脸上有些失望。  
“有的有的，”小姑娘只当自己是白日做起梦来了，找出一包糖果来，在围裙上蹭了蹭才递给马龙。  
马龙打开钱包拿出一张纸币，抱歉地笑笑：“不好意思，我没有零钱了，你看我再拿这些行吗？”  
马龙随便挑了几样零食，小姑娘只消看一眼就知道这堆东西不值这个价钱。  
她有些犹豫：“先生……”  
马龙做了一个打住的手势，只是说“帮我包起来吧”。  
“先生，祝您身体健康！”离开的时候，小姑娘朝马龙鞠了一躬，声音脆脆的。  
“回家去吧，”马龙轻声说。  
马龙回过头，脸上的笑容褪去，仍是那副无聊的样子，只是这回手上抱了一大包零食，多了几分烟火气，不再像是画报上的人物了。  
雨还在下，火车的汽笛声响彻整个车站，车马劳顿的乘客急匆匆穿过雨幕。一个青年在火车旁张望了片刻，咧开嘴向马龙跑过来，他也不往屋檐地下钻，就在雨里任雨水落在他身上，再一头扎紧马龙怀里，蹭了马龙一身的水珠。  
马龙脸上的表情刹那间生动起来，他拍了拍青年的肩膀，责怪道：“都这么大的人了，一点也不稳重。”  
“龙哥你太沉闷啦！”林高远注意到马龙手里的零食，大呼小叫起来：“哇这是什么！”  
马龙把袋子交到林高远手里，想了想又收回来，从里面拣出一包糖丢给林高远。  
“小气，”林高远撇撇嘴。  
马龙用妈妈们一贯的口吻说：“少吃点，马上吃饭了。”  
“知道了知道了，”林高远点头如捣蒜，“怎么就你一个人，昕哥呢？”  
马龙伸手把林高远拉回自己雨伞庇护的范围，“大约在戏园子吧。”  
林高远奇怪，“咱们家什么时候开了戏园子了。”  
马龙打开车门，半真半假地说：“他要是还记得家里的生意就好了。”  
阴了许久的天终于晴了，收起伞来一抖，滚落的水珠砸在地上，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
许昕下了车，锃亮的皮鞋踩过被洗的干干净净的街面，踩上戏院的台阶，在地砖上踏出沉重的响声。  
于是这戏院里抬头的不抬头的都在心里叫上一句：“许少爷又来了。”  
“许少爷！”这一句是真真切切地喊出来的。  
许昕已经在离戏台子最近的座位上坐好了，跟着的小厮麻溜地取出自带的茶叶给少爷泡上。  
“许少爷，”那个人又叫了一句，这回是站在许昕面前，“您怎么又来了！”  
“方局长，这是戏园子，又不是您的监狱，我怎么就来不得了？”许昕不紧不慢地吹着杯中的茶叶。  
“已经和您说的非常明白了，这里发生了命案，现在还在调查中，戏园子不唱戏。”  
“这叫什么话，戏园子不唱戏还能叫戏园子吗，”许昕喝一口茶，指尖点点一旁站着的班主，“总归你们查了这么久也没查出个子丑寅卯来，你们这些吃皇粮的可别挡了人家班主的财路啊！”  
方博叉着腰翻了个白眼。  
“是不是啊班主！”许昕笑眯眯的说。  
“诶，谢谢您的关心，我这就去准备，”班主弯腰作揖，战战兢兢地离开了。  
“方局长，查案辛苦了，坐下来休息休息？”许昕抬起手勾勾手指，身后候着的小厮立马上前给另一个空座上也摆上了茶水。  
远处的警察们聚成一堆，“你们说，这许少爷放着百乐门的美女不要，天天跑到这死了人的戏园子做什么？看戏啊？”  
一个警察冲那边挑挑眉毛，“哪是为了看戏，是看唱戏的人！”  
另一个警察压低了声音，“那位少爷……好这一口？”  
“你看秋海棠那身段那脸蛋儿，就是我一个大老爷们儿我也心动啊！”  
“呸，人家可是角儿，你就癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉！”  
“干什么呢你们！”方博敲了敲桌子，“该干嘛干嘛去！”  
他坐下，也不客气，端起茶盏就往嘴里灌，一抹嘴把杯子往桌上一磕，“得了，你也别折腾我弟兄们了，我陪你耗着，成了吧！”  
锣鼓已经敲起来了，许昕连眼神都不舍得分给方博一个，端起茶杯，又放下，指关节敲敲桌面，“续上。”  
方博回头，发现那个小厮不知什么时候已经不见了，暗自磨了磨牙，咧开嘴皮笑肉不笑，起身给许昕倒茶，弯腰的时候从牙缝里挤出一句话，“许昕，你不要太过分了！”  
许昕笑得更欢了，把瓜子磕得嘎嘣嘎嘣响。  
方博坐下来闷头喝茶，打定主意，许昕再使唤他就掀了桌子，谁都别想好过。  
“方博，”许昕开口，嘴唇几乎没有动，只有方博听得见。  
不听！方博把脸埋在茶杯里。  
“你查的怎么样了？”  
方博抬起头，趁着台上秋海棠背过身去的空当摇了摇头。  
秋海棠的身子拧过来，水袖甩出，花朵一般。  
许昕叫了一声好，一边鼓掌，笑容不改，回头对方博说：“他很谨慎。”  
“废话，”方博小声骂了一句，往椅子里缩了缩，提不起兴趣的样子，“再硬的王八壳也有缝，爷我还不信撬不开了！”  
方博陪着许昕听了一整场戏，出来的时候日头都斜了。  
许昕假模假式地替方博整了整衣领，最后掸了掸他肩头的灰，“和方局长一起很是愉快，有机会再聚。”  
方博转过头一脸不快，数落了手下警察几句，直接脱下警服回家了。  
几个警察又聚在一起打赌他们方局长能忍这个许少爷到几时，他们方局长呢，颠儿颠儿地往家走，从上衣口袋里掏出一个纸包，打开全是白花花的瓜子仁，美滋滋地朝嘴里扔。  
赌方博这回总算得收拾许昕的警察又要输钱了。  
方博到家的时候他哥正站在穿衣镜前整理西装，平时看惯了他哥穿着老大爷似的长袍马褂，猛地一换还真有些不习惯，方博不由得多打量了一会儿。  
“看什么呢？”张继科开口。  
“哥你好看呗，”方博随口说道，用散发着瓜子香味的爪子去抓抽屉里的真丝领带，乖乖地站在一边，“你这是干嘛呀，要结婚啊？”  
“嗯……差不多……”  
方博惊得瓜子都掉了。  
“马龙的弟弟林高远回国了，今天晚上有个晚宴给他接风。”  
“哥你能不能每次一见到龙哥就想着结婚啊？”方博一边胡说一边用脚把瓜子从他洁癖哥哥的房间里扫出去。  
张继科瞪了他一眼，他终于老实了，把剩下的瓜子塞回口袋里，“什么晚宴啊，给林高远拜山头？”  
“拜个屁！”张继科终于忍不住爆了句粗口，“人家是大学出来正经经商的！”  
“这可不好说，你看许昕，他也读了大学，你看他正经吗？他可能也就学了正经俩字怎么写。”方博损着许昕毫无心理负担。  
张继科烦他烦得不行，“你怎么还在这儿？换衣服去！”  
“哦，”方博恭恭敬敬地把领带递到张继科面前。  
张继科又瞪他。  
方博眨眨眼。  
张继科无奈的说：“你放下吧。”  
“哦——”方博把领带叠好塞进张继科西服的口袋里，飞快地跑掉了。  
张继科看着原本合身熨贴的衣服在腰侧鼓起来一块，哭笑不得。  
这臭小子，是想等着谁来给他系领带呢？  
晚宴是在马龙家里办的，规模不大，份量却很重，张继科无疑是其中一颗重磅炸弹。  
这些贵宾们穿着精致的礼服，端着优雅的高脚杯，半张脸隐藏在红色的酒液后，小声谈论着那些众所周知的秘密。  
谁都知道张继科和马龙向来不和。  
谁都知道张继科从警察局长的位子上退下来，亲自坐镇帮派，哦不，现在是集团，就是因为马龙也想在商业这块分一杯羹。  
谁都知道那个软不拉几的方博只不过是警局的吉祥物，真正掌权的还是张继科，他哪边都不想放手。  
这次马龙肯为了林高远请张继科来，要不是真的疼爱这个小弟，要不就是向张继科示威，这点大家倒是不知道。  
所有明里暗里的视线都集中在马龙和张继科的身上，等待着一场好戏上演。  
马龙用手里的酒杯碰了碰张继科的，“以后我们高远还要麻烦张董事长照顾了。”  
“哪里，小公子年少有为，日后定大有作为，”张继科掀起嘴角，“况且我们也认识这么久了，互相帮扶着，生意才能做长久。”  
马龙的眉梢轻微一颤，“不知有什么可以帮到张董事长的？”  
林高远察觉气氛不对，脚底抹油溜走了。  
张继科随手把酒杯放在一个侍者的托盘里，微微弯腰，“借一步说话。”  
两人一起走向门外，连带着全场的目光都跟了过去，倒是没人注意名义上宴会的主角了。林高远溜到角落里，总算可以坐下来歇口气。  
许昕踢了踢他，林高远不情愿地挪了个窝，许昕挨着他坐下来，一双长腿叠起来，好整以暇地看着这一屋子豺狼虎豹。  
“感觉怎么样，还习惯吗？”  
“我可以说不习惯吗？”林高远有气无力地说。  
“不可以，”许昕眼角带着笑，话却说得丝毫没有余地，甚至有些严厉，“是你自己不愿意待在国外，非要回来，回来了就得服管。”  
林高远沉默了片刻，轻声说：“我没法像你们那样做那么多，但是我也没法逃跑……能做什么是什么吧……”  
许昕看着他皱起眉，刚想说什么就被身边坐下的人撞得身子一歪。  
方博嘴里叼着块蛋糕，半边屁股挂在沙发扶手上，半边身子压在许昕身上，含含糊糊地说：“干嘛啊，不能好好说话啊？”  
许昕被他压得没脾气，“我说你，我跟你说了我家厨子做的蛋糕好吃，你还不愿来。”  
“你有病吧，”方博露出难以置信的表情，“全上海都盼着我们两家打起来，我来你家吃蛋糕？合适吗？”  
“也是，”许昕咂咂嘴，“那我给你蛋糕里插根雷管。”  
“什么年代了不兴殉情那一套了，”林高远小声说。  
许昕晃晃酒杯，“没事儿，到时候我俩牺牲了就放消息说雷管是你插的，为了上位不惜干掉自家人，一箭双雕。”  
方博和许昕碰了一杯，“马龙家的小少爷是个狠角色，被马龙逐出家门后自立门户，与马龙张继科分庭抗礼。”  
林高远看着这两人，牙花子打颤，“是够狠的。”  
张继科和马龙走到阳台上，大门一关隔开众人的视线。外头没有觥筹交错，没有刀光剑影，只有浓重的夜色，和屋内透出来的一方亮光。  
马龙放松下来，背靠在栏杆上，声音里有些疲惫，“你干嘛呀？”  
张继科背对着马龙，手按上鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，没有说话。  
马龙眼睛一眯，条件反射从腰侧拔出枪来，黑色的枪口对准张继科，与此同时，张继科把手从口袋里掏出来送到马龙面前，一条黑色的领带。  
马龙盯着那条领带，脸上的表情介乎于被侮辱和震惊之间。  
“靠，”马龙骂出声来，“张继科你什么毛病，知不知道有多危险，万一我枪走火了呢？”  
张继科笑起来，贴近马龙把他的手折回腰间，“我相信你。”  
“你这是干嘛，这条领带是我送你的吧，张总裁什么时候小气成这个样子了，要用我送你的东西来送礼。”  
张继科没有收回手，“你知道的，我对这些西洋玩意儿不太懂，想想还是还给你吧。”  
“傻狗，”马龙一把把领带夺过来，套住张继科的脖子拉到身前，“你龙哥送出去的东西什么时候拿回来过！”  
张继科踉跄一下，笑出一脸褶子，“谢谢龙哥。”  
“傻狗，”马龙低下头笑骂，指尖飞舞，“我不是给你买了领结嘛，下次直接用那个，别给我整这出，外面那些家伙不知道又要编出几个版本。”  
“管他们怎么想，反正我就想 ……”  
“你想什么？”  
“……方博说的也没错，”张继科没头没脑地说。  
马龙以为张继科耍他，锤了一下他的胸口，“傻狗！”  
“诶。”


End file.
